Agente Brains - Origins
by GhostHaunter
Summary: Todos conocemos a la Agente Brains. Sin embargo hay cosas que no sabemos ¿Como logro conseguir tantos títulos universitarios? ¿Como fue la Academia de Protectores? En esta ocasión escribí un Fic intentando adivinar como fue su vida antes de llegar a la Tierra.
1. La Nueva Novata

Hola a todos, otra vez. Después de llevar un tiempo pensando en una idea logre pensar en este Fic... Bueno, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, ideas para los próximos capítulos, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Agente Brains - Origins (Cap.1) - La nueva Novata**

_- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo (Y por mucho me refiero a hace 10 años) vivía en la estación espacial la hija del actual Super Comandante. Una niña brillante destinada a un gran futuro... Sin embargo, esta historia no comienza exactamente con ella. Por ahora empezamos en una ceremonia de ascenso de los Protectores. -_

Protector de rango Superior: Y es muy grato para mi, ascender a _(Sea cual sea el nombre del padre de Brains) _de Capitán a Super Comandante. Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones.

Super Comandante: Muchas gracias, señor. Es un honor ser ascendido por un Agente de tan alto rango como usted.

Protector de rango Superior: No tienes porque mencionarlo, te lo haz ganado... A partir de ahora estarás a cargo de todo un escuadrón y tienes la misión de proteger la Via Lactea con todos sus planetas.

Super Comandante _(Con saludo militar)_: Asi sera, señor. No los defraudare.

- _Al finalizar la ceremonia vuelve a base (Casa), donde lo esperaba su hija de 3 años con su gelatinosa mascota._ - _(__**Nota: **__Suponiendo que la madre de Braianna no estaba desde ese entonces)_

Super Comandante: Buenas noticias, mi niña. Nos mudaremos a otra galaxia.

Braianna _[3 años]_ _(Abrazando a su mascota)_: ¿Enserio? ¿Y Gelatina puede venir con nosotros?

Super Comandante: Claro que si, todos iremos juntos... Y en esa nave.

_- Señalando hacia la ventana, donde se ve la nave que seria su nuevo hogar (La nave nodriza que aparece en la serie). Como lo dijo, Brains y su padre se mudaron a la nueva nave o como prefería llamarlo ella, estación espacial. Era mucho mas grande que su antiguo hogar y podía comer pasteles de lodo de Pluton todo el día Eventualmente, como todo niño comenzó a interesarse por el trabajo de su padre e invento su propio nombre de agente. -_

_-_ _En la habitación de Braianna -_

Braianna _[4 años]_ _(Golpeando a un alienigena inflable)_: Toma esto y esto. HAI YA _(Grito de golpe mal escrito). _Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de invadir este inocente planeta y meterte con la Agente Brains.

Super Comandante: Bien hecho, Braianna. Algún día seras una gran protectora. Ademas, veo que ya tienes un excelente nombre de agente.

Braianna _(Dejando de golpear)_: Papi ¿Quieres ayudarme a acabar con estos alienigenas? _(Señalando a los inflables)_

Super Comandante: Claro, hija.

Computadora: Alerta Amarilla, una flota alienigena esta apunto de atacar al planeta Celex. Se requiere la presencia de todos los agentes para detenerlos.

Super Comandante _(Apresurado)_: Lo siento, cariño. Jugaremos después, ahora tengo una misión urgente.

Braianna: Oh ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Super Comandante: No, querida. Es muy peligroso.

- _Deja la habitación y después de esto Gelatina se acerca a ella para hacerle compañía._ -

Braianna: Gelatina, algún día podre acompañar a papá en todas sus misiones... Seré la Agente Brains, la mejor agente del universo.

Gelatina _(Animándola)_: Brains sera la mejor agente.

- _Momentos después, ese mismo __día. Una nave enemiga se acerca a la Nave Nodriza aprovechando la ausencia de los agentes... Braianna logra escuchar un sonido proveniente de ella._ -

Braianna: Gelatina ¿Que fue eso?

Gelatina _(Asomándose a la ventana)_: No ver nada.

- _ Al otro lado de la ventana aparece un alienigena con apariencia de mosca gigante que intenta romper la ventana chocando con ella repetidas veces. Después de varios intentos fallidos decide lanzar un liquido de su boca que logra derretir la pared._ -

Mosca Alienigena: Jajaja Veamos que podemos obtener de aquí...

Braianna _(Desafiante)_: Vete de aquí si no quieres una paliza, malvado.

Mosca Alienigena _(Notando su presencia)_: ¿Una niña? Hmm... Bueno, no suelo comer aperitivos cuando hago crímenes, pero que importa.

- _Se acerca a ella para intentar comérsela, pero sin darse cuenta Braianna le hace una señal a Gelatina. Esta se transforma en matamoscas, la toma y comienza a golpearlo._ -

Braianna _(Golpeando sin parar)_: Toma, toma, toma, muere, muere...

Mosca Alienigena _(Siendo golpeado)_: Auch, ay, ay... para, espera... podemos arreglar esto... auch...

- _Cuando los agentes regresan dentro de unos momentos._ -

Super Comandante _(Asombrado)_: Braianna ¿Que estas haciendo?

Braianna _(Aun sosteniendo a Gelatina)_: Mira papi, atrape un malvado alienigena.

Mosca Alienigena _(Adolorido en el suelo)_: Mucho... dolor... Demasiados... golpes

_- Con el pasar de unos años y después de esta experiencia, la idea de luchar y arrestar malvados alienigenas sonaba mas interesante para ella. El Super Comandante, al notar el interés de Braianna por ser una agente decidió inscribirla en un campamento de verano en el planeta Verdus. Debido a que la Academia de Protectores tenia como edad mínima 6 años. -_

_- En el Campamento, en un área llena de rocas -_

Braianna _[5 años] (Caminando sola)_: Los lideres de campamento necesitan unas rocas especiales para encender la fogata. Si no me equivoco vi unas por aquí en la expedición de hace unos días.

- _Mientras explora el lugar en busca de lo que necesitaba encuentra a un compañero del campamento, un Elefantoide... Este, al notar su presencia se voltea hacia ella y se molesta._ -

Elefantoide _(Fastidiado)_: ¿Que haces aquí?

Braianna _(Sin perder la calma)_: ¿Yo? Solo vine a buscar una rocas para la fogata.

Elefantoide: ¿Segura? ¿No vienes a burlarte de mi como los demás?

Braianna _(Confundida)_: No ¿Porque haría eso?

Elefantoide: Porque todos aquí dicen que solo soy un alienigena gordo.

Braianna _(Intentando animarlo)_: Pero eso no es cierto... Puedes levantar grandes cosas con tu trompa y puedes lazar agua con ella también a la hora del almuerzo. Eres es fabuloso, no deberías dejar que te digan esas cosas.

Elefantoide: ¿Enserio? ¿Piensas que...soy fabuloso?

Braianna _(Sonriendo)_: Por supuesto.

- _De los alrededores (Junto a una asta de la bandera del campamento) aparecen 2 alienigenas (De la misma edad que Braianna), que también pertenecían al campamento._ -

Alienigena (1): Valla, valla, pero si es el gordo Elefantoide.

Alienigena (2): ¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer con el?

Braianna: Son los bravucones del campamento.

Elefantoide _(Sarcásticamente)_: Genial...

Braianna _(Molesta)_: Oigan, déjenlo en paz.

Alienigena (1): ¿A si? ¿O sino que, niña?

Elefantoide _(En su mente)_: _No debería dejar que me digan esas cosas. Ella tiene razón. Ya no mas... (Hablando) _O sino, esto.

- _El Elefantoide se acerca a ellos, toma a uno de ellos con su trompa y lo lanza junto a su compañero. Los dos caen en un charco de lodo verde junto al asta y Braianna tira de la cuerda, quedando así colgados y enlodados._ -

Alienigena (2): Creo que no fue nuestra mejor jugada.

Alienigena (1) _(Frustrado)_: Cállate...

Braianna _(Riendo)_: Jaja A eso le llamo yo jugar sucio.

Elefantoide: ¿Jugar sucio? Je...jeje...jajajajaja Eso fue muy gracioso.

Braianna _(Confundida)_: ¿Enserio?

Elefantoide: Si, considerando que los Elefantoides tenemos el peor sentido del humor de toda la galaxia. Jajaja

Braianna: Wow, gracias... Supongo. Oh, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Como te llamas?

Elefantoide _(Parando de reír)_: Hmm... Tu solo dime Elefantoide ¿Y tu?

Braianna: Tu puedes llamarme Brains.

Elefantoide: Jaja Eres muy graciosa, Brains ¿Sabes que? Te llamare Brains, la graciosa Jajajaa... Si no molesta, claro.

Braianna: Por supuesto que no.

- _Regresan juntos hacia el campamento... Cambio de escena, un año después Braianna es inscrita en la Academia de Protectores. Donde comenzó a aprender las cosas básicas de todo lo que deben saber los agentes. De ese modo, los niños cadetes podrían estar preparados para todo tipo de __situación... Bueno, por lo menos con conocimientos básicos. _- _(**Nota: **Al estar en la Academia comienza a usar su nombre de agente)_

- _Clase de armas_ -

Maestro _(Con un láser)_: Bien cadetes, esta es el arma reglamentaria de los Protectores. Todos los agentes cuentan con una para poder proteger los planetas que se les asigna o para misiones de fuerza mayor donde se les requiera ¿Alguno sabe que otro tipo de arma son reglamentarias?

Brains _[7 años]_ _(Levantando la mano)_: Los agentes también pueden tener un robots a su poder. Son considerados las armas mas poderosas de toda la galaxia.

Maestro _(Creyendo que nadie en la clase lo sabia)_: Hmm... correcto...

- _Clase de Artes marciales, los cadetes practican golpeando y explotando muñecos inflables de alienigenas con las técnicas de pelea aprendidas en clase. Al final todos llevan una cuenta de la cantidad de enemigos derrotados._ -

Entrenador (Revisando_ las cifras)_: 50... 91... 125... ¿203?

Brains: Destruí todos los enemigos en mi camino, señor.

Entrenador _(Asombrado)_: Impresionante

- _Clase de Manejo básico, los cadetes realizan un sencillo circuito con vehículos de prueba. Brains no tardo en acostumbrarse a los vehículos y conducía sin ningún problema._ -

Maestro: Muy bien, cadete... _(revisando el nombre) _Brains. Creo que podrías pasar fácilmente al siguiente nivel de la clase, considerando que no tienes problemas conduciendo con estos vehículos.

Brains _(Emocionada)_: ¿Enserio?

Maestro: Si, solo tienes que hacer que tu tutor responsable firme esta carta accediendo a que puedes pasar.

Brains: Eso haré.

- _Ese día, Brains le entrega la carta a su padre y este firma orgulloso. En la próxima clase, Brains logra conducir perfectamente todos los próximos circuitos. Impresionando otra vez a los maestros, quienes deciden darle exámenes finales (Tanto escritos como practicas) de manejo. Y cuando logra aprobarlos obtiene su "Permiso Intergalactico"._ -

- _Y esto es solo el comienzo de nuestra nueva futura Agente..._ -

**Continuara...**


	2. Derrota

Hola a todos, otra vez. Aquí esta el capitulo 2 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Agente Brains - Origins (Cap.2) - Derrota**

_- Después de obtener__ su "Permiso Intergalactico"... Continuando con su sueño de convertirse en la mejor agente, ____Brains siguió sus estudios en la Academia de Protectores. No hay duda de que habrán nuevos retos para ella, pero no importa que fuese ella lograba superar todos. Bueno... casi todos._ -

- _Clase de Matemática, entregando exámenes _-

Maestro: Bien cadetes, ya corregí los exámenes de la clase anterior. Todos obtuvieron muy buenos resultados con excepción de la cadete Brains... Sus resultados fueron excelentes.

Brains _[8 años]_ _(Feliz)_: Gracias señor.

- _Al finalizar la clase - (**Nota: **En "La Cosa Viscosa" Brains tiene en su casillero fotos de 3 alienigenas... y suponiendo que fueron sus amigos en la academia...)_

Kyle _(Alienigena verde amigo de Brains)_: Valla Brains, no dejas de sacar calificaciones perfectas en todos las materias.

Tyler _(Alienigena azul amigo de Brains)_: Si, no me sorprenderían que te ascendieran a un grado superior.

Brains: Vamos, solo es perseverancia. No es nada.

Glem _(Alienigena rojo amigo de Brains)_: Ja, nuestra amiga es una super cerebrito.

Brains: No necesitas estudiar para todas las materias.

Glem: Dime una...

Brains: Artes Marciales

Kyle: ¿Hablas de la clase donde tienes mas de 20 cinturones negros?

- _Pasan junto a un anuncio_ -

Tyler: Miren eso, son los mejores agentes de los Protectores ¿Creen que algún día seremos como ellos?

Kyle: Es probable.

Brains _(Apresurada)_: Vamos, llegaremos tarde a clase.

- _Clase de Artes marciales_ -

Entrenador: Escuchen cadetes, hoy tenemos la visita de uno de los mejores agentes que estudio en esta academia.

Cadete (1): ¿El Agente que aparece en los vídeos de entrenamiento?_  
_

Cadete (2): Si ¿Es el Agente Alfa Uno?

Entrenador: No, con ustedes el Agente Xarel.

- _De la puerta entra un humano joven de 16 años, de estatura promedio, pero negro corto y con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. (**Nota: **Era el típico alumno que se cree el mejor, pero no siempre hacia un gran trabajo) -_

Entrenador: Hubiésemos traído a un agente con mejor actitud, pero todos están muy ocupados.

Xarel: ¿Que?

Entrenador: No... nada.

Xarel: Saludos cadetes, seguramente piensan que luchar contra los alienigenas del espacio exterior es sencillo... Pues déjenme decirles una cosa, no lo es. Mucho menos si no saben técnicas de combate básicas. Sin eso, den por seguro que no podrán realizar ni una simple misión... Entrenador

Entrenador: ¿Si?

Xarel: ¿Que tenia planeado hacer para la clase de hoy?

Entrenador: Tenia pensado un circuito de entrenamiento.

Xarel: Eso sera interesante, veamos a sus cadetes en acción.

- _El circuito consistía en una serie de trampas peligrosas hasta llegar al otro lado. Entre ellas lanzallamas, robots programados en nivel de dificultad 5, un pasamanos con alienigenas salvajes debajo y láseres._ -

Tyler _(Sorprendido)_: Wow, un año en esta clase y es la primera vez que veo un lanzallamas en estos circuitos.

Kyle: No creo que quiera dar un movimiento en falso.

Entrenador: ¿Quien ira primero?

- _Después de que todos realizaran el circuito es el turno de Brains_ -

Entrenador: Mira bien a esta chica, es la mejor cadete que hemos tenido en años.

Xarel: Yo juzgare eso.

Entrenador: Bien, comienza Brains.

- _Brains comienza el circuito, logra esquivar el lanzallamas con facilidad, golpea y derriba con gran fuerza a los robots, atraviesa el pasamanos sin problemas y evade los láseres con increíbles piruetas... Todo en 29 segundos._ -

Entrenador: ¿Viste eso? Es un tiempo record.

Xarel: Impresionante...

Entrenador: Bien, ya que todos acabaron el circuito. Ahora veremos como el Agente Xarel lucha contra un par de alienigenas. Computadora...

- _Se abre una puerta de la pared y salen en un jaula láser los alienigenas salvajes del circuito (Una especie de ratas rabiosas alienigenas con antenas en la cabeza). _-

Entrenador: Observen con atención, cadetes. Pueden aprender mucho sobre combatir alienigenas con el.

- _La jaula se desactiva y los alienigenas salen corriendo hacia el Agente, quien logra burlarlos con facilidad. Elude sus embestidas y hace que se golpeen contra ellos mismos. Finalmente les da un par de golpes y los lanza hasta su jaula __láser._ -

Xarel _(Presumiendo su habilidad)_: Así se derrota alienigenas

Entrenador: Buena demostración. La clase termina aquí, cadetes. Ya pueden retirarse.

Xarel: Espere un momento entrenador.

Entrenador: ¿Que sucede?

Xarel: Me gustaría pedirle un favor si no es mucho pedir.

Entrenador: Bien ¿De que se trata?

Xarel: Quiero ver que tan buena es su mejor cadete en un combate real. Me gustaría que entrenara conmigo, ahora.

Entrenador: Eso no depende de...

Brains _(Ansiosa)_: Aquí estoy entrenador, lista.

Entrenador: Creo que si es posible.

- _Antes de luchar_ -

Xarel: ¿Algunas vez haz luchado contra otra forma de vida? Un combate real es muy diferente ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas en esta clase?

Brains: Un año y medio.

Xarel _(Con arrogancia)_: Eso creí, todavía eres muy inmadura.

- _En ese momento Brains se da cuenta de que ese Agente era un completo mal educado, arrogante y engreído._ -

Brains _(Fastidiada)_: ¿Que dijiste?

Xarel: Pero te dejare luchar contra mi de todos modos.

Brains: Eres bueno para hablar mucho.

Clase: Ohhhh... _(Típico sonido que hacemos en clase cuando ocurre algo serio xD)_

Xarel _(Retándola)_: ¿Enserio crees poder vencerme? Te diré algo... Nunca perderé contra una cadete.

Brains: Acepto el reto.

- _Los 2 se posicionan en extremos deferentes... Cuando comienzan, Brains intenta golpearlo, pero Xarel detiene su puño con facilidad y la aleja. Dejando a Brains pasmada._ -

Xarel _(Burlándose)_: Fallaste.

Brains _(En su mente)_: _¿Que esta pasando? Soy buena en todos las artes marciales desde el Yuyitsu de serpiente alienigena hasta el Krav Maga Andromediano ¿Porque no pude golpearlo?_

- _ Después de analizar la situación, se acerca a el rápidamente e intenta golpearlo con diferentes estilos de patadas, golpes y karatazos. Sin embargo todos son bloqueados por el Agente. Finalmente este solo toca un punto de presión en el hombro de Brains y ella cae al suelo._ -

Xarel _(Alardeando su victoria)_: Nunca vi a alguien tan mala como tu... O quizá soy muy bueno. No sirves para luchar ¿No lo entiendes?

Brains _(Debilitada)_: Debo aprender a hacer eso...

Xarel _(Saliendo del gimnasio)_: Deberías volver al entrenamiento básico.

Kyle, Tyler & Glem _(Deprimidos)_: Brains...

Entrenador _(Echando a los demás)_: Bien, todos salgan de aqui.

- _Momentos __después_ -

Brains _(Deprimida)_: Entrenador ¿Enserio soy tan mala luchando?

Entrenador _(Animándola)_: Por supuesto que no. Tu eres la mejor de la clase y el solo un arrogante. No dejes que te afecte lo que el te diga.

- _Al salir del gimnasio, sus amigos la estaban esperando._ -

Tyler: Brains

Glem: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Brains: Si, chicos. Solo un poco decepcionada.

- _En su __habitación_ _(**Nota: **Suponiendo que la Academia era una especie de internado)_-

Kyle: Todo el mundo pierde alguna vez. No dejes que eso te deprima.

Brains: Lo se, pero no solo perdí. Estuve terrible, ese tipo es mucho mejor que yo. Nunca podre vencer a nadie si no lo venzo a el.

Glem: Parece que solo recuperara su confianza venciendolo.

Tyler: Y tiene toda la razón, no puede dejar que se burlen de ella así.

Kyle: Tu eres Brains, eres mas inteligente de lo que ese tipo nunca sera. La inteligencia es mejor que la fuerza.

Brains: ¿La inteligencia es mejor que la fuerza? Eso es... Tengo un plan.

- _Al día siguiente, en la clase de artes marciales._ -

Xarel _(Burlándose)_: Veo que decidiste volver ¿No haz aprendido tu lección?

Brains: Esta vez estoy lista.

Xarel: No lo creo, no quiero vencerte dos veces. Seria muy humillante.

Brains: Es una buena excusa para no luchar.

Xarel: Bien bien, luchare contigo otra vez. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

- _Los 2 se posicionan en extremos deferentes... Cuando comienzan, Brains avanza para golpearlo, pero falla el golpe apropósito desviándose hacia un lado. Cuando Xarel cree que su coordinación fallo Brains voltea rápidamente y aprovechando de que su oponente esta de espaldas le da un golpe. -_

Xarel _(Sorprendido)_: ¿Que? ¿Como?

Brains _(Desafiante)_: ¿Sorprendido? Esto no sera como ayer.

_- Xarel intenta hacerla caer con su pierna, pero Brains salta y le da otro golpe. Ella sigue usando la misma estrategia, moviéndose rápidamente logra confundir a su adversario y acertar varios golpes y patadas. -_

Xarel _(En su mente)_: _¿Como se mueve tan rápido? No creí que mejorara sus habilidades en un día._

Brains _(Burlandose)_: ¿Que sucede? Ni siquiera me haz tocado.

Xarel: Ya veraz.

- _Intenta golpearla y Brains hace el mismo movimiento. Los dos reciben el golpe del otro y se detienen. Brains queda de pie y Xarel, al haber recibido mas golpes, cae el suelo._ -

Xarel _(Debilitado)_: No es posible... ¿Porque?

Brains: No imagino lo humillante que debe ser. Ya sabes, ser derrotado por una cadete.

Xarel: No lo entiendo ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

Brains: Use mi mente, en lugar de toda mi fuerza... Sabia que lograría confundirte haciendo movimientos rápidos y mientras me perdías de vista te atacaba.

Xarel: Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido esto. El entrenador tenia razón, tu... si eres la mejor de la clase. Mucho mejor de lo que yo fui.

Brains: Gracias

Xarel: Oh, y lamento todo lo que dije. Creo que quedo mas que claro que el malo luchando aquí soy yo.

Brains: No es para tanto.

Xarel: Entrenador

Entrenador: ¿Si?

Xarel: Déjeme decirle una cosa. Usted a entrenado muy bien a esta chica, tanto que a logrado superar a un verdadero agente. Le recomiendo que la ascienda al próximo nivel de sus estudios... Sigue practicando niña, aunque odie admitirlo. Eres buena y algún día seras una gran agente. _(Retirándose del gimnasio)_

_-_ _Y así Brains logro recuperar su confianza y se acerca mas a poder realizar su sueño... ¿Cual sera su próximo reto?__ -_

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Enemigos

Hola a todos, otra vez. Aquí esta el capitulo 3 de mi Fic, espero que les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, etc.

* * *

**Agente Brains - Origins (Cap.3) - Enemigos**

_- Después de luchar y demostrar su habilidad a Xarel, el deseo de Brains por ser la mejor agente aumento. Mejoro significativamente en todas sus materias en la Academia, hasta que llego al ultimo grado de cada una... O por lo menos eso creyó. -_

_-_ _En la oficina del director de la Academia de Protectores_ -

Director: Cadete... _(Leyendo su nombre en una hoja)_ Brains. Tengo entendido de que a sido ascendida en todas sus materias debido a su gran desempeño académico en esta Academia.

Brains _[9 Años]_: Si, señor.

Director: Y gracias a esto usted a concluido...

Brains _(Emocionada)_: Si...

Director: ... sus estudios básicos.

Brains _(Confundida)_: ¿Estudios básicos, señor?

Director: Si, según las reglas de la Academia antes de poder pasar a los estudios avanzados y poder graduarse como agente debe tener títulos universitarios.

Brains: ¿Universitarios?

Director: Sin ellos, como ya le dije, no podrá pasar al siguiente nivel de sus estudios aquí.

Brains: Entonces...

Director _(Cansado de repetirlo)_: Valla a la UNIVERSIDAD y vuelva cuando tenga TÍTULOS... Hasta pronto.

- _De vuelta a la estación espacial con su padre_ -

Super Comandante: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cariño. Honestamente, a mi me tomo un par de años mas terminar los estudios básicos.

Brains: ¿Enserio?

Super Comandante: De veraz... Ademas, mírate. Haz crecido mucho durante todo este tiempo.

Brains: Pero papá, ahora debo...

Super Comandante: Iniciar los estudios Universitarios. Eso ya lo se, todos los Agentes pasan por eso ¿Y ya haz decidió que cursos quieres estudiar?

Brains: Hmm... Todavía no. Déjame pensarlo durante esta noche.

Super Comandante: Como gustes, querida.

- _Esa noche, Brains buscaba información sobre las carreras de la Universidad._ -

Brains: Aww _(Bostezando)_... Telecomunicaciones, medicina, biología, fotografía. Rayos, ninguna de estas carreras me interesa... Tal vez deba buscar carreras que puedan ayudarme a ser una mejor protectora. Si, eso es _(Sigue buscando información)_

_-_ _Mas tarde, esa noche. -_

Brains: Todos los Agentes reciben eventualmente un robot para apoyarlos en su misiones. Si estudio "Robotica", cuando mi robot se dañe podre repararlo por mi misma... Los avances científicos son completamente necesarios para el progreso en el Universo, por eso creo que "Química" y "Nano-Tecnología" serán una buena opción... Ademas, se necesita tener una buena agilidad para poder realizar una misión a la perfección. "Gimnasia" sera de micha utilidad. Hmm... No creo que necesite nada mas.

- _Se va la luz en toda la estación espacial._ -

Agente _(Molesto)_: ¿Se fue la luz otra vez?

Tecnico: Lo siento, estas maquinas requieren demasiada electricidad.

Brains _(Seria)_: Bien, parece que un poco de "Ingeniería Electrónica" no estaría nada mal.

- _Al día siguiente Brains es inscrita en la Universidad (Otro internado) sabiendo que no seria igual de fácil que en la Academia. Sin embargo, el guardia la detuvo en la entrada_ -

Guardia: Espera un memento, niña ¿A donde crees que vas?

Brains: Estudio aquí. Es mi primer día.

Guardia: Si, seguro. Este es un lugar para gente mas grande. Vuelve a casa...

Brains _(Sacando un permiso de la Academia)_: Quizá esto ayude.

Guardia: ¿Academia de Protectores? Eso lo explica todo. Lamento el mal entendido, pasa.

Brains: Gracias

- _Oficina de Registros, Brains encuentra a un Alienigena a quien se le veía completamente feliz y optimista._ -

Brains: Hola, vengo a registrarme.

Alienigena encargado _(Sonriendo)_: ¿Enserio? Espectacular, una alumna mas ¿Como te llamas? _(Sin dejar de estrechar su mano)_

Brains _(Soltando su mano)_: Braianna, pero mis amigos me dicen Brains.

Alienigena encargado _(Sin dejar de sonreír)_: Fabuloso, es un sobrenombre muy creativo... ¿Y que te parece la Universidad?

Brains: Es muy...

Alienigena Encargado: Esperamos que disfrutes tus estudios aquí.

Brains _(Confundida)_: ¿Cuando es que cambiamos de tema de conversación?

Alienigena encargado _(Con un tarjeta)_: Toma, esta es la tarjeta de su cuarto _(Funciona como llave)_. Seguramente tu compañero esta esperándote.

Brains: No me dijeron que tendría un compañero.

Alienigena Encargado: Pues todos tienen uno. Seguramente serán los mejores amigos después de conocerse.

Brains _(Incomoda con su excesiva felicidad)_: Bueno... Yo ya me tengo que ir, así que... Si no te molesta, yo...

- _Sale disparada hacia su cuarto_ -

Brains: Uff, creí que esa conversación nunca terminaría... Así que ahora tengo un compañero ¿Mejores amigos? Tal vez...

- _Abre la puerta y en el interior de la habitación encuentra a un Alienigena con una gran cabeza y con un dispositivo que le permitía flotar._ -

Brains: Hola

(?) _(Indiferente)_: Hola

Brains: Yo soy Braianna, pero puedes decirme Brains... Hmm ¿Como te llamas?

(?): Cara Huevo, un individuo que viene de una familia llena de inteligencia. Y... a juzgar por tu edad supongo que tu también lo eres ¿No?

Brains: Si, es cierto.

Cara Huevo: ¿Y que es lo que piensas ser cuando acabes de estudiar?

Brains _(Orgullosa)_: Seré una gran agente de los Protectores.

- _En ese momento Cara Huevo estaba apunto de sacar un póster con la insignia de los Protectores con una X sobre ella, pero decide guardarlo en su maleta._ -

Cara Huevo _(Nervioso)_: ¿Enserio? Suena genial... _(Mintiendo)_ Yo por mi parte pienso... ser un gran inventor. Con la esperanza de que mis inventos algun dia salven al Universo.

Brains: Suena grandioso, parece que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Cara Huevo: Solo una cosa... Yo estoy aquí 100% en los estudios. No es que no me agrades, pero no pienso hacer amigos. Solo seremos... compañeros de cuarto ¿Entendido?

Brains: Si... creo ¿Algo mas?

Cara Huevo: La verdad si. Suelo ser muy competitivo y soy enemigo de los que intenten superar mis notas. Cosa que es difícil.

Brains _(En su mente)_: _Ahora si estamos en problemas (Hablando) _Claro, como digas.

- _Al día siguiente, en la clase de matemática (Cursos Generales)_ -

Maestro: Alumnos, como es la primera clase del ciclo decidí tomar un examen de entrada para medir sus niveles de conocimiento de los temas que veremos.

- _Las carpetas automáticamente les da a los alumnos una especie de iPads con los exámenes en la pantalla._ -

Maestro: Pueden comenzar, ahora.

- _Cara Huevo no tiene problemas resolviendo el examen. Lo termina en 30 segundos, pero al presionar la opción de enviar resultados en su pantalla aparece el numero 2 (El segundo en enviar resultados) y queda desconcertado. Mira a su alrededor y observa Brains aburrida en su asiento (Indicando que ya había terminado su examen), lo que hace que se enoje _-

- _Mas tarde en los dormitorios. Brains esta leyendo unos libros y Cara Huevo entra a la habitación._ -

Cara Huevo _(Molesto)_: Aquí estas

Brains: ¿Que hay?

Cara Huevo: ¿Que hay? Te diré que es lo que hay. Una chica que termino el examen antes que yo, eso es lo que hay.

Brains _(Nerviosa)_: ¿Enserio? Que raro...

Cara Huevo: No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Se que fuiste tu.

Brains: Si, me atrapaste. Fui yo ¿Y?

Cara Huevo: ¿Y? Te diré una cosa. Soy el cerebro mas grande de todo este lugar y no se va a reir de mi un simple niñita.

Brains _(Riéndose)_: Si, tu cerebro es tan grande que ni siquiera pudiste terminar primero el examen.

Cara Huevo _(You win this time)_: Suficiente, no puedo vivir mas contigo.

Brains: Estoy de acuerdo, mañana hablaremos con el encargado de dormitorio para que nos den otras habitaciones.

- _Al día siguiente, después de clases_ -

Encargado: Entiendo su problema, pero no tenemos habitaciones disponibles.

Cara Huevo: Entonces volveremos a preguntar mañana.

Encargado: Las habitaciones no se desocuparan mañana.

Cara Huevo: Genial, entonces volveremos al día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente...

Encargado: Esta bien, esta bien. Si tenemos una habitación disponible... la del conserje.

Cara Huevo: Bueno, fue un placer vivir contigo. Te ayudare a mover tus cosas a tu nueva habitación.

Brains: Espera, porque tengo que ser yo la que se mude.

Cara Huevo: Porque yo llegue primero a ella el primer día.

Brains _(Sarcásticamente)_: Wow, que buen argumento.

Encargado: ¿Saben que? Vuelvan cuando resuelvan sus problemas.

- _Salen de la oficina_ -

Brains: Hay que encontrar una forma "justa" de decidir quien debe quedarse e irse.

Cara Huevo: Ya te lo dije, yo soy el que...

Brains _(Señalando un anuncio)_: Mira eso, según esto hay un concurso de matemáticas en una semana ¿Porque no usamos esto para decidir?

Cara Huevo: No lo creo

Brains: ¿Porque? ¿Tienes miedo de perder? Creí que eras "El cerebro mas grande de todo este lugar".

Cara Huevo _(Molesto)_: Si lo soy, acepto. Pero... Que te parece si lo hacemos mas interesante.

Brains: ¿A que te refieres?

Cara Huevo: El que pierde, se va de la Universidad. Para siempre.

Brains: ¿Que? Es una locura

Cara Huevo: ¿Tienes miedo de perder? Debí imaginarlo...

Brains: De acuerdo, acepto.

- _Se dan las manos para sellar el trato... Esa semana, ninguno de los 2 podía soportar ver al otro. Se habían vuelto enemigos y este seria su primer enfrentamiento para demostrar quien era mejor._ -

- _Una larga semana __después, en el Concurso..._ -

Decano de matemáticas: Saludos, estudiantes. Hoy comenzamos el XXV Concurso Matemático. Como todos saben, debido a la gran cantidad de concursantes la competencia solo sera un duelo de rapidez mental. Quien resuelva el calculo primero pasara a la siguiente fase, siempre aumentando la dificultad en cada una... Este año tenemos 512 concursantes, por lo que habrán 8 fases. También se les recuerda que el ganador, como premio sera exonerado de los cursos de matemática durante todo el año.

Brains _(Emocionada)_: ¿Exonerada? Eso me haría terminar mis estudios aquí mas rápido de lo que creí.

Decano: Les deseo suerte, comencemos.

- _Después de una reñida competencia Brains logra llegar a los 4 finalistas._ -

Decano: Llegamos a los Semifinales, ahora solo nos quedan 4 alumnos: Cara Huevo, Ermegol, Gardenia y Braianna. Dejemos que la computadora decide a los competidores. _(...) _Y parece que tenemos a: Gardenia vs Cara Huevo y Ermegol vs Braianna. Hay que recordar que todos son bastante rápidos al momento de pensar y al mas veloz hasta ahora es Ermegol con un tiempo de 8.7 segundos.

Brains _(En su mente)_: _¿8.7 segundos? Impresionante ¿Podre ganarle? Arg, no te distraigas. Solo concéntrate._

Decano: Comiencen

- _8 segundos __después, la campana suena _-

Decano: Tiempo, parece que Ermegol termino primero.

Brains _(Pasmada)_: _(...)_

Ermegol _(Saludando al publico)_: Gracias, no lo merezco.

Cara Huevo _(Burlándose)_: Valla valla, parece que alguien no es tan lista. No te sientas mal, aun te ayudare a empacar tus cosas...

- _Cuando Ermegol termina su saludo de su ropa, cae una calculadora científica de ultima tecnología._ -

Decano _(Molesto)_: No tan rápido. Señor, debería saber que el uso de calculadoras esta sumamente prohibido. Esta eliminado del concurso y valla a la oficina del Director para coordinar su sanción. _(...) _Eso significa que la ganadora de esta fase es Braianna.

Brains: ¿Decías?

Cara Huevo: Arg, esto aun no acaba.

- _Cara Huevo logra vencer a su oponente con facilidad, quedando en la final contra Brains._ -

Decano: Llego la hora de la gran final: Braianna vs Cara Huevo. Dentro de unos segundos la computadora formulara el problemas mas difícil posible. Quien logre resolverlo en el menor tiempo posible sera el ganador.

Cara Huevo: Es la hora de ver quien es mas inteligente.

Decano: Listo, comiencen.

- _Los 2 analizan el problema rápidamente. Sin embargo, no son capaces de resolverlo con solo mirarlo. Ambos comienzan a hacer cálculos en su pizarra táctil sin distraerse mirando al otro... Y después de 5 minutos alguien toca la campana. -_

Decano: La primera en resolverlo fue... Braianna. Por favor, dinos tu repuesta.

Brains: La respuesta es x - infinito_  
_

Decano: Correcto

Cara Huevo _(Quien estaba a unos 2 pasos de terminar el problema)_: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Como lo resolviste mas rápido que yo? Estuvo demasiado difícil.

Brains _(Burlándose)_: ¿Eso fue un problema matemático difícil para ti? Ja, patético. Lo siento, tu pierdes Cara Huevo...

- _Cara Huevo no quería volver escuchar esas palabras en su vida y mucho menos por la misma persona_ -

Brains: No te sientas mal, te ayudare a empacar tus cosas.

Cara Huevo _(Alejándose)_: NO, no necesito tu ayuda. Disfruta este momento, porque no sera la ultima vez que nos encontremos.

Brains: Si, como digas.

- _Brains recibe su primer trofeo (El primero de una larga serie de triunfos), continua con tranquilidad sus estudios Universitarios y estando mas cerca de su meta. _-

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
